


Una bugia

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Mika intreccia le gambe alle sue e lo sente arrendevole ormai, disponibile. Solleva lo sguardo: è così calmo e bello, come sempre. Ridacchia quando sente la sua voce.-Kagehira?[Partecipante allaShuMika week!]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 2





	Una bugia

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una cosuccia semplice semplice che ho scritto per la ShuMika week! Prompt libero, avevo bisogno di qualcosa di dolciotto ywy <3  
> È inoltre una fic che dedico alla Betta, perché se la merita e perché così ha un po’ di dolcezza tutta per sé uu/ BUONA LETTURA A TUTTI VI MANDO BACIOZZI (L)

  
  
  
Strofina la guancia contro quella pelle morbida, trovandovi una dolcezza tacita di cui può godere soltanto lui. Stropiccia le palpebre sugli occhi e un sorriso nasce tra le sue labbra quando lo sente muoversi, sveglio, e ricercare con la punta delle dita la sua vita sottile. Delicato e attento, quando si tratta della sua persona.  
Il cuore di lui accelera appena, rubato alla calma del sonno, ma ritrova subito la serenità quando la coscienza si accorge che è al suo fianco.  
Mika intreccia le gambe alle sue e lo sente arrendevole ormai, disponibile. Solleva lo sguardo: è così calmo e bello, come sempre. Ridacchia quando sente la sua voce.  
-Kagehira?  
Il giovane ritrova il sapore di lui sulla sua bocca, quando si sporge appena verso l’alto, ma quello subito si fa maschera di incomprensione.  
-Ho fatto un brutto sogno, tutto qua!  
Bugia: era solo felice, ma sarebbe stato strano raccontare l’intensità di un amore che lascia svegli di notte e che desidera sentire continuamente il suono di un battito dolce.  
Shu sospira e chiude di nuovo gli occhi.  
-Ora non pensarci più.  
Accomodandosi tra i cuscini del grande letto, lo stringe ancora al fianco, con possesso, e si addormenta in fretta senza più nessuna preoccupazione. Mika si chiede se sognerà di lui – Mademoiselle sembra suggerire di sì, perché lo fa ogni notte, e questo lo rassicura molto.  
Strofina ancora la guancia contro la pelle nuda del petto, tiepida di un amore fisico non ancora dimenticato, e finalmente chiude gli occhi alla notte.


End file.
